Diskussion:Allianz für globale Einheit
Bajor den Bajoranern hört sich wie Deutschland den Deutschen an. Kann man den Kreis als rassistisch bezeichnen? Artikel-Rangfolge Sollte dieser Artikel nicht unter "Der Kreis", die Episode unter "Der Kreis (Episode)" laufen? 18:41, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Gibts dafür ne Regel? Bei anderen Artikeln wurde das, mein ich, auch so gemacht, wie du vorschlägst. Also ich würd sagen ja. --HenK | discuss 18:46, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Können wir es irgendwie so einstellen, dass: 1. Der Kreis (Episode) erstellt wird? 2. Der Kreis als Begriffserklärung genommen wird.--Tobi72 14:22, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Allianz der globalen Einheit Sollten wir den Artikel nicht unter Allianz der globalen Einheit verschieben und einen Redirect von Der Kreis (Politik) auf Allianz der globalen Einheit setzen, so wie es in MA/en ist? --Tobi72 21:00, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich würde auch verschieben, weil ich den Titel nicht angemessen empfinde, aber was ist eigentlich mit "Allianz für ein freies Bajor"?--Bravomike 21:02, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich schaue mir die Episode gerade an und dort heißt es: Allianz der globalen Einheit. Wo hast du das andere her?--Tobi72 21:11, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Steht als offiziller Titel in der Einleitung dieses Artikels und existiert bereits als Redirect hier her. Da leider Quellen komplett fehlen kann ich dir auch nicht genau sagen, wo es her kommt, aber es scheint als eine Variante zu existieren--Bravomike 21:15, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich schaue mir die 3 Episoden in den nächsten Wochen an und werde dann berichten (bei 1 bin ich schon dabei).--Tobi72 21:21, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall bin ich eindeutig der Meinung, dass "Der Kreis (Politik)" der allerschlechteste denkbare Titel ist. Wir legen ja auch nicht Leonard McCoy unter "Pille (Person)" ab. Der Artikel sollte auf jeden Fall unter einer der beiden Varianten laufen (welche bleibt zu klären, wäre gut, wenn Du Tobi72 das erledigen könntest) und diese ganze unseelige Konstruktion aus Spitzname, Episodentitel und Zusatz komplett aus der MA verbannt werden, der einzige mögliche Reirect ist meiner Meinung nach "Kreis", und auch nur, so lange es keine Referenz dafür gibt.--Bravomike 21:45, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich kümmere mich darum, kann aber noch ein bisschen dauern die 3 Epis komplett zu schauen. Denke mal bin frühestens Ende nächster Woche fertig. Aber was meinst du mit 'so lange es keine Referenz dafür gibt'? Für was?--Tobi72 22:34, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Für den "Kreis" als geometrisches Objekt. Wenn irgend wann mal Spock Kirk erklärt hat, dass ein Kreis rund ist, dann kommt unter "Kreis" ein Artikel darüber. Wenn nicht, dann wird "Kreis" ein Redirect auf diesen Artikel hier, aber eben ohne Artikel und Zusatz. Lass Dir ruhig Zeit mit den Episoden, auf jeden Fall Danke, dass Du das übernimmst--Bravomike 07:18, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich würds auch unter "Allianz für...." laufen lassen. Aber wurd in den Episoden nicht oft einfach nur "Der Kreis" gesagt? Deswegen is es denke ich auch unter diesem Namen. --HenK | discuss 08:47, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ja, es wurde oft "Der Kreis" gesagt, aber der offizielle Name ist Allianz für globale Einheit" oder ggf. "...für ein freies Bajor" wobei ich das noch nachschauen werde.--Tobi72 16:33, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also nach unseren Namenskonvetionen müsste ohnehin die Episode auf "Der Kreis (Episode)" liegen und "Der Kreis (Politik)" auf "Der Kreis", weil es ein Eigenname ist. Daher würde ich folgendes vorschlagen: :::Diesen Artikel nach Allianz für globale Einheit verschieben, die Episodenbeschreibung nach Der Kreis (Episode), einen Redirect von Der Kreis nach Allianz für globale Einheit. Und was ist dann mit Allianz für ein freies Bajor? Ist das der Name für eine andere Gruppierung? 14:49, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Würde es genauso machen, wie defchris es vorgeschlagen hat. Zu der Frage kann ich nix sagen, da mir der Name irgendwie unbekannt ist. --HenK | discuss 14:56, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Vielleicht brauchen wir nicht mal die Episode verschieben, eventuell reicht auch ein Verweis am Artikelbeginn. Ansonsten stimme ich Defchris zu, wir sollten aber erst abwarten, ob "Alliant für ein freies Bajor" vielleicht doch eine alternative Bezeichnung für den Kreis ist, dann hat das auch Redirectwert. Wenn allerdings der andere Name fest steht und auch der allgemein gültige zu sein scheint kann der Artikel eigentlich ja schon verschoben werden--Bravomike 14:59, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ups...merk grade ich hab mich vertan. Allianz für globale Einheit ist der Name, den ich NICHT in Erinnerung habe. Aber ansonsten stimme ich defchris/Bravomike zu. --HenK | discuss 15:03, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also ich werde dann, wenn jeder einverstanden ist Allianz der globalen Einheit als Redirect auf Der Kreis (Politik) machen, da 1000 mal Kreis gesagt wird und nur selten Allianz der globalen Einheit.--Tobi72 14:22, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also meine Meinung (deckt auch die Frage oben ab) bleibt wie bekannt: Die Episode bleibt unter "Der Kreis", dieser Artikel kommt unter "Allianz für globale Einheit" und ein Redirect von "[Kreis" auf diesesn Artikel, die Formulierung "Der Kreis (Politik)" sollte komplett verschwinden--Bravomike 15:26, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Können wir schon, aber ich habe gesehen, da sind so viele Links auf Der Kreis (Politik), dass es vie Arbeit wird. Kann man sich die Links eigentlich irgendwo anschauen?--Tobi72 15:39, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Klar, linke Seite, die Box unter der Suchbox, erster Punkt "Links auf diese Seite", zeigt auch Redirects an--Bravomike 15:41, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Danke, hab ich irgendwie immer übersehen. Aber können wir gerne machen. Fängst du an? Ich will den Artikel heute oder Morgen bearbeiten... Nach Colonal Day und General Krim. Wenn er dann schon an der richtigen Stelle ist, fände ich das gut.--Tobi72 16:54, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also verschieben wir ihn nach Allianz für globale Einheit? (nur um sicher zu gehen, Redirects können immer noch eingerichtet werden)--Bravomike 17:58, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also ich bin dafür es so zu machen wie auf MA/en. Die haben Alliance for Global Unity als Artikel.--Tobi72 18:13, 15. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Können wir das mit "Der Kreis" noch machen? Artikel "Der Kreis" --> "Der Kreis (Episode)" und dann "Der Kreis" -Redirect-> "Allianz der globalen Einheit"?--Tobi72 08:12, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt ja schon Kreis als Weiterleitung. Ich bin eigentlich kein großer Fan von Lemmata (und Pseudolemmata) mit Artikeln. Würde nicht ein Verweis am Kopf der Episode ausreichen?--Bravomike 09:57, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC)